In Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) equipment, computerized tomography (CT) equipment and other medical equipment, the examination bed for bearing patients may use lifting movement so as to move the patient to an effective diagnosis height and into an effective diagnosis area by a horizontal feeding mechanism for diagnosis.
FIG. 1 shows a lead screw nut type driving device for an MRI equipment hospital bed in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the lead screw nut type driving device is located outside an examination bed 20. During the use, a motor 60 drives a lead screw 50 to rotate using a belt, so that a lead screw nut 40 sleeved on the lead screw 50 moves upward or downward, while the lead screw nut 40 is fixedly connected to the examination bed 20 via a vertical support component 30. The lead screw nut type driving device may drive the examination bed 20 to make the lifting movement. As a result, the examination bed 20 may be moved to the effective diagnosis height and further moved into the effective diagnosis area of a magnet 10 using a horizontal feed mechanism. The lead screw nut type driving device occupies a large space beside the hospital bed, so the operation of the operator is inconvenient. Due to such a horizontally placed installation structure, the lead screw suffers from significant horizontal stress and is in a super-position state. This brings a great deal of difficulty to the installation and also brings high cost.